Happy Valentine's Day!
by Unreasonable Idiot
Summary: I have no idea how to write a summary for this kind of story, so just read it! you get a hug/flowers/chocolate if you read and review! Rated M just in case...


**_Happy Valentine's Day!!!_**

**_I gotta rite dis taday caz my father and mom went out on a date. _****_ew, =[  
but i got time on fanfiction!!! yay me! XD_**

* * *

Sai is walking towards the ramen shop, Ichiraku, with a dozen flowers and a box of chocolate flavored ramen. [A.N.: I dunt no if there is such kind of ramen, but the guys usually give gurls chocolate. But Naruto luvs ramen, so y no make it chocolate flavored ramen? XP] He walks right behind Naruto, who is eating his tenth bowl of ramen, and says, "Naruto, I have loved everything about you, ever since I saw you. When I got to know more about you, you just entranced me even more. I thought about ways to ask you to be mine, but my plan never works. Today is Valentine's Day and I am sure that today would be the perfect day to announce my love to you. Naruto, would you please be my valentine?"

Naruto is shocked. Sai knows that he loves only one person. And that person isn't female or Sai, although Sai resembles that person in appearance. "Sai, I already told you yesterday that I don't like anyone else besides Sasuke in that way. And not to make it a public announcement! It's embarrassing!" Naruto blushingly tried to make Sai sit down on one of the chairs in the restaurant.

"No, I will not sit down until you give me your answer."

"I'll tell you later, just sit down first." Naruto pulled Sai's arm down, making him knock into the chair he is suppose to sit in.

* * *

Sai and Naruto is walking down the path to Naruto's home. "You still haven't given me your answer Naruto." Sai kindly reminded Naruto.

"Sai, "Naruto began, "You know that I only have Sasuke in my heart. Why do you insist on loving me? You will only get hurt in the end."

"But, has Sasuke ever treated you like he loves you? Today is Valentine's Day, and has he sent you flowers or chocolates?" Naruto sadly shook his head. "And when was the last time he came to see you? Never! It's always you who goes to see him! You are the only one who shows the affections! He only thinks about avenging his brother! You are probably nothing to him!"

Naruto is on the verge of tears, but he will not cry in public. It's too humiliating for a man to cry in public. "No, that's not true. He said that he…" Naruto said, but Sai cut him off.

"However, if you are in a relationship with me, I will shower you with my love everyday, never forgetting to love you. I will never abandon you. I will protect you from our enemies. Even if it means endangering my life, I will protect you. So, please be my lover?"

Naruto shook his head and ran all the way to his house. He had enough of Sai. But Sai's words had left doubt in his mind about Sasuke, as he closed his door._ "Sasuke promised that he won't ever forget about me and that he will come back for me. But how long will that take? He won't forget about me, would he? But he made a promise to me!"_

Naruto made his way to his bed. It is only the afternoon, but he hadn't felt like waking up in the morning. He thought that it would go away after he ate his ramen, but after talking with Sai, it turned worse. He collapsed onto his bed and fell right into his unconscious sleeping state.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke is making his way towards the Hokage Tower with a whole bunch of ANBU surrounding him. As soon as he had set a foot in the office, he got thrown out and had made a large dent in the wall opposite of the door that leads into the office. The ANBUs quickly scattered; they do not want to be in the way of the Hokage's soon-to-be-dead prey. Even Shizune and TonTon had to jump out of the window.

"UCHIHA!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN KONOHA?! YOU ARE A S-RANKED MISSING NIN! I SHOULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN PRISON FOR TREASON!" Tsunade yelled. She punched, kicked, and thrown him with her inhuman strength.

After an hour of his brutal punishment, Sasuke meekly said, with a genuine smile plastered onto his face, "I have come back to Naruto." And then, he passed out from the massive bleeding. [A.N.: I told you it was brutal…]

* * *

Tsunade had ruefully decided to heal Sasuke. Naruto had seem different when he returned, after he had met, and possibly fought, Sasuke on Christmas. He wouldn't stop smiling for a month until Sai decided to make Naruto his. Tsunade didn't know all the details, but she suspected that there is something going on between Naruto and Sasuke and that Sai wants to be Naruto's lover. So, she wanted to see if the two best friends would destroy each other on the spot, or would they react differently.

"You are to go to Naruto immediately, since you said that you came back to Naruto. And answer truthfully, do you like Naruto?"

"No; I love him." With that said, Sasuke teleported out of the office. He went into Hallmark [A.N.: Dunt ask me y there is a Hallmark in Konoha, there just is…] and got a pink fox plushie. Next, he went to Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino, who is the cashier at the time, is shocked to see Sasuke back in Konoha.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Give me a dozen roses."

She went and got him the flowers, but as Sasuke took out his cash, Ino asked him, "So, who is the special girl? Do I know her?"

"I'm not sending flowers to a girl. I would rather go back to Orochimaru."

"Oh, then whose it for? Or did someone ask you to deliver it?"

"It's for my best friend." He took the flowers and left before Ino could start squealing. He continued on his journey to Naruto's house.

_

* * *

_

Ding Dong

went the door bell to Naruto's apartment. Naruto didn't feel like getting up, so he used his Kage Bushin justsu and made his clone go do it. As soon as the door opened, the clone went _poof_. Naruto yelled from his room, "Who is it and what do you want?"

Sasuke smirked and headed towards Naruto's room. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and I want Uzumaki Naruto as my lover." He calmly stated as he appeared in the doorway. Naruto jerked up and looked at Sasuke, shocked. "Did you already forget what I told you on Christmas?" Tears were leaking down Naruto's eyes, once again. Except this time, it is from seeing Sasuke in Konoha. In his house. Sasuke saw the tears and went to comfort Naruto. He pulled Naruto onto his lap and made his head fall into the space between Sasuke's neck and rubbed circles onto his back. He tried to sooth Naruto by rocking back and forth. "There, there, everything is okay. I'm here and that's all that matters."

"I k-know, b-but S-Sai s-said t-that y-you w-would n-never c-come b-back f-for m-me! A-and h-he s-said t-that y-you d-don't l-love m-me!" Naruto said, while still crying on Sasuke's lap. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Sasuke's torso and said, without the stammering, "Now, you can't leave. Even if you promise to return."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's hair and hugged Naruto closer, before plotting Sai's death; he had caused Naruto to cry, therefore, he must die. He whispered into Naruto's ear, "I got you flowers and a fox plushie. Happy Valentine's Day, koi."

Naruto wiped his tears on his sleeves. "But, I didn't get you anything."

"Shh, shh, don't worry about that. You know that I don't like chocolate and flower. I just want you to be happy." _"And to murder Sai." _

Naruto noticed the murderous intentions radiating off of Sasuke and that evil glint in his eyes. "Hey, you aren't going to kill Sai, are you?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, I won't. Only this time though. But if he mentions your dick one more time, you won't mind if I make sure he doesn't have a dick anymore, would you?"

"No, and its good that you won't kill Sai. Even after he talked bad about you and tried to ask me to be his love-"

"He asked you to be is what, Naruto?" Sasuke maliciously asked.

"Um…" _"Crap! I forgot that I didn't tell him about the lover part! What am I gonna do now?! He's gonna kill Sai!!!! Quick! What starts with 'love'?! Lover boy, no! Lover, hell no! Love apples, no! Love handles, ew! No! Love match, no! Sasuke would kill us both! Love birds, no! Gonna get killed! Uh… love bites? Ew! Those are like hickeys!!! We won't even make it to hell!!! Love seat! That makes sense! Sorta…" _"Sai would like me to be his love seat."

"Love seat?"

"Yup."

"As in a sofa? Where lovers sit and make out?"

"Uh-oh… I'm not in a relationship with Sai! He just asked me to be that!"

"Uh-huh, I'll be right back Naruto. Don't move." Sasuke got up and left the bedroom. Sasuke did not believe Naruto for one second.

"Crap, I gotta tell him the truth before he leaves me again!" Naruto muttered under his breath as he also made his way out of the room. Naruto sees Sasuke putting on his ninja shoes, and he quickly tells Sasuke the truth, "Okay, fine! Sai asked me to be his lover, but I said no! Cause, in my heart, I only love you! Please, don't leave me again!"

"I know and I'm not leaving Konoha, Dobe…" Sasuke said as he opened the front door.

"Then where are you going?" Naruto felt like crying again.

"I'm going to go criminate Sai's pinky sized dick, so that he would learn his lesson of never to talk to you in that way ever again. And never to think about you in that way ever again.  
"And then I'm going to come back, move you into the Uchiha compound with all your belongings, and make you scream my name over and over again, while my cock is buried deep inside your tight, hot hole." Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. "I'll see you later, my love." He kissed Naruto on the lips and left.

He quickly opened the door and shouted, letting the whole world know of Sasuke's intentions, "SASUKE! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" But he had smiled all the same.

* * *

**_I dunt think that its as best as my other story,  
but i can never judge my stories correctly,  
so u tell me! XP_**

**_Remember to review and u get a hug/flowers/chocolate_**


End file.
